The Wingsuit
by Nightquesttarja
Summary: One-shot! Toothless discovers Hiccup's Wingsuit...while in flight.


**Author's Note: So this was just a little, somewhat fluffy one-shot I suddenly had the desire to write. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, to my To Tame a Land readers: the update will not be on Sunday. I forgot that it was Easter and I'll be much too busy to post the new chapter. Instead, the update will probably be on Monday or Tuesday, I'll have to see with how far along I am in editing the chapter.**

* * *

Hiccup had been especially eager to go flying today. His incessant chirping and jumping around had been code enough for Toothless. Of course Hiccup always got excited when he was about to fly—it was the human's favorite thing to do, even though he didn't have wings of his own. But today the boy seemed slightly more anxious and excited to get into the sky than normal.

Toothless brought his nose in close to sniff Hiccup's face and the new outfit he had on for the occasion. For some reason, his human smelled like he was scared of something and that instinctively put the dragon into protective mode.

But there was nothing around to be afraid of so Toothless didn't understand why his human smelled that way. _Is it the suit he's frantically playing with?_ He wondered, watching the human toy with and tighten numerous leather straps layered along his forelegs, abdomen, and hind legs.

There were so many parts to the outfit that was supposed to simply keep him warm. There were coils, straps, loops, holsters, compartments, images—so many things and layers on a mere human outfit that were pointless. But he knew his Hiccup loved to create things and he just figured it was a human way of displaying creation, like how dragons flash their strong scales to help attract mates.

"'Kay bud. Are you ready?" Hiccup asked.

The excitement in his tone pumped itself into Toothless' as well, shaking his tail back and forth rapidly and increasing his breathing to a tongue-lolling pant.

Unfortunately however, that excitement was drained as he saw his human's mate approach, running her fingers soothingly over the Night Fury's nose before grabbing Hiccup.

"You're sure you don't want any of us to come along?" she asked him, running a finger through his hair. Was she looking for warmth? She has hair of her own _and more! _Why did she need to bother him for his hair?

Hiccup shook his head at her, "Ah milady, you have little faith! It'll work…" He rubbed his neck awkwardly as he saw her doubtful stare. "…And if not, I've got Toothless."

The Night Fury perked up at his name, staring eagerly at his best friend. "_Let's go flying!_" he barked, having lost all his patience waiting for the human female to go away.

Hiccup looked back to Astrid again and smiled warmly, "I'll be fine." He assured quickly pressing his lips to hers in his strange human way of affection.

She smiled back, quickly punching him in the side before saying, "All right."

Toothless didn't like how the girl had attacked his friend, but decided to ignore it seeing that Hiccup wasn't at all upset. So once the girl had left, he hopped over to the boy's position and prodded the back of his neck to grab his attention. "_Let's fly!_"

* * *

Hiccup was restless the entire flight, shifting around on the saddle and taking his focus away from navigating the tailfin.

Toothless gave a frustrated bark at him, telling him that he was bored with their current steady flight.

Hiccup snapped out of whatever reverie he was in and apologized. "Oh, sorry bud. Let's go a little higher."

Finally he snapped the fin into a different position and they could go upward! Toothless let his tongue flap lifelessly on the side of his mouth as the forceful wind pressed against it. He loved the feeling of climbing high into the clouds, and it especially cheered him when his other half would let out a shriek of encouragement.

He had never realized how lonely his life had been before he met Hiccup. Now flying felt complete and somehow more exhilarating than it could ever feel alone. And he knew his amazing other half loved it just as much.

As he leveled out in the clouds he sang his joy to his best friend, feeling the excitement ball for the impending dive to the sea below. There was a moment of sympathy for humans within him. He couldn't imaging what it would be like to not have wings and fly. Luckily some of them were kind enough to allow dragons to show them the beauty, like his Hiccup was... Only they weren't able to enjoy the exhilarating plummet because his other half hadn't adjusted his tailfin to dive yet and was squirming around on the saddle!

_Why is he acting so strange today?_ The Night Fury wondered in annoyance.

He figured that his other half was just tired and settled for waiting a few moments. But it was only a moment later that he saw a dragon soar past to his right side. But he quickly realized that it wasn't a dragon—it was Hiccup!

_HICCUP IS FALLING!_

Toothless screeched at the top of his lungs as he rushed to reach his other half, knowing that no one was navigating his tailfin. He didn't care though; his precious human was plummeting to death! He couldn't worry about _himself_ now!

"Don't panic Toothless, it's all right!" Hiccup yelled in an attempt to calm the frantic reptile down. But to no avail.

Toothless' wings were angled sharply to put himself at a quicker falling rate than the boy, features stone-set on rescuing his best friend.

Hiccup sighed, knowing it was hopeless to convince the dragon through words, and grabbed two loops—one on each leg—and quickly tugged on them.

A brief moment of fear passed as he felt the mechanical wings snap open and he caught the wind. He couldn't see it, but he knew a little fin had sprouted on his spine as well.

Toothless could not believe his eyes; his human was _flying_ on his _own_!

He had to throw open his wings to stop his rapid descent so that he could be level with the boy. He pumped his wings a few times to catch up to him, taking care not to knock him as he came up next to him.

Hiccup laughed weakly at the astonishment in his friend's emerald eyes and all the adorable little noises that were escaping the curious Night Fury's mouth as he inspected the wings. Hiccup was still in shock that he was actually flying on his own—that his creation had worked.

The dragon jumped back as Hiccup flipped onto his back, now staring at him with an amazed expression. Toothless had little time to observe this spectacle, though, as he saw a massive promontory appear out of the distant haze. And they were zooming right toward it.

"_Hiccup!_" The Night Fury shrieked, pumping his wings fiercely to try to reach the human.

Hiccup's joyful laughing suddenly stopped as he quickly flipped around to see what his friend was screaming about. His heart dropped as he saw the huge land mass quickly closing in, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop himself from crashing into it and splattering across the rocks.

But Toothless wasn't about to let his other half die. Gathering the gases into his mouth he ignited and shot a plasma blast at the rocky outcropping, quickly engulfing Hiccup into his protective wings as they plummeted through the shower of boulders and crashed on the rocky beach below.

Toothless barely felt the impact with his strong skin and scales protecting him, but he knew how frail and weak humans were and he feared that even though he had his human securely in his forelegs and wings, he might still be hurt…like when they had fought the Queen…

He quickly threw open his wings and cooed in relief as he saw his other half lying there, safe and awake in his embrace. The human was still quite shaken, so he nuzzled and licked him to calm him down and assure safety.

Hiccup groaned in disgust as he wiped his cheek of the thick slobber, sighing out the tension in his body directly after. The relaxation felt so good he thought he could fall asleep in this position. That is, until the Night Fury decided to rather forcefully prod his face with the tip of his scaly nose.

"_Hiccup,_" he crooned. "_You flew! You found your wings!_" He was so excited that he pulled the boy closer to his chin and nuzzled him proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know bud. I'm glad you're okay too." He said, nuzzling back despite the difficulty to breath.

Toothless didn't know how it happened but he didn't even care—his other half finally learned to fly (except for landing) and was finally becoming a dragon! Putting on that strange new outfit was all that it took!

He quickly let his excitement carry him to release the boy and hover nearly over him. Now that his other half was finally becoming a dragon he would have to put his scent on him again to reinstate his claim on him. Everyone would know that they were halves of each other and that no one could take either away unless such a one fancied death!

But despite the fact that Hiccup was becoming a dragon, he still squealed in protest as he was coated in saliva. "Toothless, _noooo_! That doesn't wash out!"

* * *

**Let me know if you guys enjoyed this! I had fun writing it and would love to write more one-shots in the future!**


End file.
